Being a shinigami
by Justme210
Summary: Orihime has dreamed her whole life to become a shinigami. But when her dream finally became reality it proved to be more like a nightmare. Will she cope with her new responsibilities or will she be forced to give up everything what she ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Being a shinigami

And finally the most desired day came. Inoue Orihime finally finished the shinigami academy and she was finally ready to find out in which division she was assigned. The emotions that she was feeling simply overwhelmed her. She heard Hisagi shouting on the graduates's names and the division in which they were assigned.

Her emotions are at the apogee when she heard her name.

"Inoue Orihime has been assigned to Division 3. Please head up to the space allocated for your division and expect your instructions from your lieutenant." He said after what and he moved back his gaze over the list of names.

Orihime is moving with slow steps to the splace allocated for her division. In herself she hoped that she would be assigned to Division 4 specialized in medical interventions, but it seems that she has no luck on her side. She moved herself in a row waiting to register and to receive her new duties.

People before her disappeared in no time, and among her turn came faster than she would ever imagined. She has sat on a wooden chair, somewhat strained looking carefully expression on Kira's expressionless face while he was examining her file.

It should everything to be okay. Shee managed to finish with the highest average and also she received several favorable recommendations from her teachers, but his eyes gave her a sense of disbelief. She feel like her breath was slowing when she saw how fast the minutes were passing and the young lieutenant did not address her even a word.

After five minutes that it have seemed to be an eternity actually she got the lieutenant's answer.

"According to your results you would have to be assigned to Division number 4, but because they already have too many Shinigami you got us. I hope you to integrate easily into our division. That's your list of tasks. "He told her stretching a sheet of paper in her direction. "I would ask you to fulfill them as soon as can because our captain is not a very tolerant person. In not more than a week will you have to hold an exam after which you will be given a certain rank. Now I would advise you to go directly to the division and get settled in you new house. Good luck and I hope that we will get along. "The boy said giving her a warm smile.

Orihime tried to respond in the same manner, after that she took the sheet out of his hand and head toward her division. It was a pretty big place despite the fact that few Shinigami lived in it. Orihime looked again at the number noted on the sheet after beginning to search her room.

After an exhausting search it reveals that her room was right in front of the division's garden, much closer than she would be expected. She threw her luggage on the bed than she stretched herself looking at the ceiling and wondering if her place is right here.

After she got more courage she was determined to unpack her belongings and place them in the closet. Her bedroom was quite small, but roomy. The walls were white and the furniture was dark brown and quite old.

Despite the division had to be prepared to initiate the new shinigami it seems like her room cleaning is lacking. It seemed like decades have passed since someone came here and the dust was everywhere without mention of spiders in the corner of the room or the smell of stale air.

Orihime realized that her job has already started before she could take seriously her new responsibilities. After she properly cleaned her room for even the slightest trace of dirt she decided that it's time for her to see what tasks she needs to fulfill.

Apparently it is only a single one, namely to meet with the captain to offer her the bandana of their division. There seemed nothing complicated. Orihime decided to go as quickly as possible to spend the rest of the day examining her new home.

After she ensured herself that all things are in their place she opened her door, wanting to leave the room. At that time she opened it she heard a thud and she rushed to see what happened. An orange-haired boy about the same age as she was sitting next to her door murmuring some curses.

"Are you okay?" She asked wanting to help him to raise himself, but he just simply refused her. Orihime started to blink wanting to ensure therself hat this boy is real and he's not just the result of her imagination. Her suspicions disappeared when he saw rising and shaking the dust from his uniform.

"What the hell were you thinking hitting me with the door like this? "He said failing to control his nerves.

"Um ... excuse me, but I would not that know you were here. I think you should be more careful where you go. "She said while she was closing her door. The boy looked at her like he could not believe how she was talking with him.

"You hit your head or what the hell is wrong with you? How dare you talk to me like this? "He said crossing his hands. Orihime looked at him like he's an alien who just landed on earth. Ichigo raised an eyebrow getting angry because the answer late to appear. After a few seconds of waiting Orihime finally opened her mouth.

"Here's the deal, it's my first day here and I do not want to be rude, but I really think you should see a doctor." She said while she was ensuring that her clips are still in their place.

"I think you're joking, right?" He asked, but she nods in negative sign. That's the straw that broke the camel. Luckily Kira appeared before Ichigo could spill his nerves on the poor girl.

"Captain Kurosaki, I have a message from Captain Unohana which necessarily requires your attention." Orihime she felt as earth was sliping away from her and Ichigo took the letter examining carefully the other Captain's intentions Captain.

There followed several minutes of silence. The lieutenant and the teen looked at him fearing of the reaction that he will have. Hopefully after he finished reading the message he had fold it inside of his uniform then he turn their gaze on his lieutenant.

"Kira please tell her to give her an answer tonight after tha captains meeting." Lieutenant nodded then he disappeared leaving him alone with the beautiful teenager.

"Let's return from where we were interruped. Do you know how serious are your actions to bring insults to a superior especially a captain?" He asked. Orihime give nodded. Of course she knew but she was aware that a captain without his Haori and that he will have a grumpy attitude with hissubordinates. Ichigo massaged his forehead trying to eliminate the stress caused by the girl's appearance, then he began to speak using a normal tone.

"I forgive you this time, but that does not mean that I will overlook anytime over your actions. Maybe this is not the division that you wanted to get in and I do not care if it is or not. The idea is to pay more attention to the position and responsibilities that you have. Do you understand? "He said looking at her right in her gray eyes.

"Yes, captain Kurosaki." She said while she was taking a solider position who would be prepared to save their homeland. Her exaggerate gesture made him to grin.

"Resting soldier." He said it in a tone slightly amused, making her blush. "Follow me." He said, waving his hand, and she followed her.

Soon the two were in his office, and Ichigo took out of a drawer a bandana on what it was placed a badge symbolizing the sign of their division. Ichigo helpes her to put on the bandana on her right ard after he withdrew himself from her and immerse he moved his attention on papers from his desk.

"It would be better to appreciate and pay respect to the division you belong. I warn you that the thing that I less appreciate is insolence. Now you're free, you can do whatever you want during the day that remained. If you have questions or need help in your affairs you will contact Kira. He will give you and your tasks. "Ichigo continued his desk job as captain of the Division 4 ignoring this girl. Orihime seeing that her job was done and she apologized herself after what she left his office.

The road to her room it was terribly long for her. She could not imagine how she managed to ruin everything since her first day. Orihime felt her future as a Shinigami of the 3rd Division will be full of difficulties.

The teen gave up at her idea to explore the surroundings feeling that she needs to sleep to clarify her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime's alarm was ringing announcing her that it's time for her to wake up, but she was so tired that all she did was to throw it on the floor. Long minutes passed and the girl was struggling to stay awake.

Ultimately she succeeds to get up. The last night she did not sleep at all. She really tried but the words of captain Kurosaki were still resonating in her mind.

"What the hell are you doing in bed at this hour?" Ichigo said from the window.

Orihime turned her head toward the direction of the sound. Everything was blurred. Then she saw the captain climbed on her window and he entered in her bedroom. She could not help herself to not giggle.

"You find it so funny to disrespect your captain?" He said angry. His face was so funny that Orihime simply could not stop laughing. After a few minutes during what Ichigo was struggling to hold his desire to kill her she finnaly stopped.

"Sorry, little blue man. But you really looked like Captain Kurosaki. I thought you could never imitate him so well." She said while she was struggling to not laught again. "And your face ..." she said while she was touching his cheeks. "It's so real ..."

"For sure it's real, oddball. Who the hell is that blue man ? And stop touching your capitan." Ichigo said nervous giving her hands away, but that only made her to touch him even further.

She tried to tickle him and but he dodged her and the both fell on the bed, shel over him. Seeing that he has no way to escape Orihime began to torture him though he did not make a sound, beside the screaming at her to get out of him or else she will be fired.

Orihime giggled again and Ichigo was about to teach her the importance to stay away from him when Kira came it with a list in his hand. His face turned red when he saw the indecent position in which the two are.

"Should I come back later, captain Kurosaki?" The lieutenant aked not knowing how to cope with this new situation.

"No, you came just in time." He said releasing himself from her touch and he headed toward the door. "Forget the orders that you want to give her today. Just keep her away from me."

"Captain Kurosaki, are you sure?" Kira asked doubting of his superior's decision.

"Of course, she's crazy." said captain while he was arranging his Haori.

"I think she was just asleep." The Lieutenant said pointing to her bed.

It seems that Orihime fall asleep embracing her blanket. The adolescence was murmuring something about a little blue, wasabi and Ichigo's face. The captain swallowed dry not wanting to think about the evil plans of the young.

"She seems harmless." Lieutenant said while he was writing something on the paper.

"She's not. She attempted to attack me."

"I think it was all just a big misunderstanding. Anyway do not you think that you should be less so severe with her ? She's just rockie. I'm sure that when she will accommodate you will become friends, captain Kurosaki." Kira said smiling.

"Tsh ... I think she will destroy the entire division if she will stay too long here." Captain said a little frightened.

"You're exaggerating." Lieutenant tried to reassure him not beliving the fact that a girl so quiet could be capable of such a disaster.

"Well, Kira. Then I have a special mission for you. From now on you will be responsible for her initiation. If she will make any mistake then you will take the blame. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understood." Lieutenant responded making a bow.

Ichigo was aware that Kira is very capable person. Until now he led every mission that he gave to him and the results were exceptional. His reports are always faultless and he has more patience than most people he had ever met.

He's also a very good teacher. Knowing him responsible for the newcomer it made captain to feel like a burden is lifted off from his shoulders. He gave a smirk of satisfaction after what he continued his duties as a captain.

Kira remained in her room waiting for her to wake up. Seeing that it will last probably more than he would be expected he took out of his uniform a book and he began to read it.

He looked at the young girl occasionally. She was sleeping so quiet. He doubted of the captain's words. After half an hour the girl finally woke up.

She stretched her hand to stop her alarm, as usual, but it seems that she actually touched Kira's manhood. She moved her gaze to see what she toched and she blushed when she saw where her hand was. She withdrow her hand and both look at the other speechless. After several minutes of silence the lieutenant decided to speak.

"We have many things to do today. So I would advise you to dress and prepare yourself as fast as you can." He headed toward the exit as soon as he finished his speech. Orihime needed some few extra seconds to process the information.

"We ?" she asked confused.

"Well, yeah. I received special orders from the captain to keep you under my surveillance. It looks like you managed to piss him off pretty hard." Lieutenant said nervously scratching his neck.

"Speaking about captain ... I had a strange dream with him ... he entered on my window and ... Please do not tell me what that I dreamt was true." the girl said while she was covering her face with her palms.

"I do not know exactly what is true and what is not. But I advise you to focus on our activities. Maybe the captain looks scary, but I'm sure that he will forgive your mistakes in time." He said smiling.

Orihime slightly moved her fingers just enough to see his expression. In the moment she saw his smile she managed to settle herself down and she went to change herself into her uniform.

In 5 minutes she was out of the apartment and she enjoyed to see that Kira waiting for her with a warm smile. Maybe things went wrong, but it feels good knowing that she has a friend.

Soon they leaft and they start their tasks. The first task was to procure necessary medical equipment to rebuild their supply from the division number 4. Here Orihime get acquainted with Hanatarou and Isane.

The three became friends almost immediately. Orihime left after an hour their division after she promised them that she will return to practice more Kido with them. The next task was related with division number 10.

It seems that they had to receive some documents from Captain Toushirou. When they entered in the captain's office they found him arguing with his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

After the atmospere calmed they received the necessary documents and Rangiku invited Kira to the bar with his new girlfriend. The lieutenant of the division number 3 tried in vain to explain to the women that they were just friends.

After they finished with the division number 10 they had to deal with shopping. Apparently quite a few people need more food. At least that's the conclusion at what Orihime reached finishing the shopping.

There way back to their division seemed like an eternity. Orihime simply was not the type of the person to carry heavy things. When the girl thought that they had finally ended their tasks she learned that it was not so. Now they had to prepare the lunch.

Orihime offered herself to prepare some of her special recipes. Roast pork with cherry sauce, wasabi and red bean ice cream with tarts. Kira managed hard to maintain his breakfast in his stomach when he informed her that she should keep her special recipes for important occasions.

Around noon the meal was ready prepared and everybody was ready to enjoy their food. The girl was surprised to see that their captain did not join them and that she was the only girl in the division.

The eyes of all men pinned on her so she decided to hide herself behind Kira. Seeing the rapprochement between the two they have decided to quit for now.

When they finished eating Orihime took her courage to ask Kira why the captain was not joined them. The boy sighed, then he answered at her question.

"He was not always like this, he only changed himself recently. In case you have not heard yet his father is the captain commander. Lately it appeared that more hollows rather than usual and even Gillians were attacking Rukongai's districts and they are not the only cases. They were reported that the hollows attacks have increased and in the human world. We believe that we will be attacked by a very strong enemy soon. To prevent such an attack the divisions began to train their shinigami's increasingly more and even they even borrowed shinigami from the medical division. The greatest pressure is however on Ichigo's shoulder. Our division has the fewest members and many of them aren't doing their best what made our division to have a very low value. To prevent the situation to get worse the captain decided to work much longer, sometimes he's spending days in his office. The training's number increased and it decreased the number of hours of rest. He started to accept higher rank missions and so on. Is succeded to make some visible changes, but he didn't do too much. The captain Kurosaki should be the next captain commander. His family has this title for generations. But he will dishonor his family name if he will not succed to mantan his division among with the most powerful 3 divisions: Division 1, Division 11 Division 6. This thing is impossible in this moment and time is not exactly on his side. His only hope is that our division to have a great contribution in the prevention of the future attack. If he will not succeed until the next year the next captain commander will be appointed by the Soul Society's king himself. "

"I never imagined that our captain goes through so much." She said with a sad face, but then she got an idea and she smiled. "Kira can you let me to bring him his lunch? I think I have an idea that might cheer him up."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked the girl not being sure of her capabilities.

"100%"

"Well then I guess it's OK. Do not forget to knock before you will open the door and ask permission to come in. If you will be refused you will let the food in front of his door. He will take it from there later."

"I understand and thank you." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

The shinigami remained shocked seeing other young girl gesture. There were never expected Kira to be such a great conqueror. It is true he's often in the Rangiku's company, but they always thought that it's because they usually drink together, but after this… Nothing can be sure.

"The bastard's damn lucky." comment one of them, and the rest nodded.

Meanwhile Orihime went into the kitchen. She took a tray and then she placed the dishes with her special food. She could not help herself to cook and some of her recipes. Of course she respected Kira's word and she prepared normal food for the others. She thought that she will cheer herself up eating them if the captain will scream to her again, but now she's sure that he need it more than her.

She headed to his office humming happy. It's certainly that the captain will not expect something like that from her. She couldn't wait to see his surprised expression. She knocked at the door, then she asked permission to enter like she was trained by her lieutenant.

When she heard that she could enter Orihime opened the door carefully. Ichigo has escaped his pen down stunned by her presence. In the first three seconds he thought if he would be safer to stay in the room with her or better and he would try his luck jumping on the window.

The second choice was more appealing, but he discovered that it is unable to do that when he saw the look on her face. It was radiant and somehow managed to relax him.

The girl placed the tray on the table, taking care to not dirty his documents and then she moved herself a few steps from him.

"I hope you will enjoy it, captain Kurosaki. I prepared it especially for you." she said while she was watching his expression carefully. At first glance the food seemed eatable, although Ichigo had still some doubts.

"Did you say that these are cooked by you?" he asked while he was parting his chopsticks then he took a piece of steak with them.

"Yes."

"And the kitchen is still fine? Did you blow anything?" he asked just to ensure himself.

"Yes, everything is in perfect order."

Ichigo thought how can she be so nice with someone who behaved so bad with her. Maybe she was like that because he's her captain. He decided to try her food, to not disappoint her.

He was surprised to see that it was really eatable and it had no such bad taste as he thought. Maybe he can get used to this. When he took a second sip he regreted all what he thought. His stomach began to burn and it was feeling like his temperature was growing.

A few tears poured from his eyes and Orihime thought that it's a sign that he likes it. The captain rushed to drink tea besides the food but he regreted when he realized that it tasted spicy.

He removed from his office a bottle of sake and he finished all his content in a single sip managing to drop his temperature.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked pointing at what he had just ate.

"There are roast pork with cherry sauce and wasabi and wasabi tea." She said proud. Ichigo covered his face with his hands trying to remove from his mind what had just happened. Surely this girl will be the end for him.

Orihime heded towards him wanting to check his temperature, but she hit his office making her to loose her balance and making Ichigo's face to touch her breasts. In that moment Ichigo's patience snapped. He raised himself and he threw the bottle into the wall causing thousands of pieces to spread on the floor.

Then he threw the food tray causing her heart to break.

"Captain Kuro ..." she tried to say, but she was interrupted by his powerful voice.

"Get out now, if you like to be alive." He said pointing to his door. Seeing his deadly gaze Orihime started to cry and she disappeared in the next second, declaring she does not want to see him ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo remained in his office unwanting to clean the misery what he caused. He was still dizzy from the large amount of sake that he had consumed so had decided to pretend he was reading some reports.

His gaze felt on an odd bit of paper. It seems that it was the report about Orihime's history. Ichigo was impressed to see her remarkable results, but also he was seriously doubting about her.

It seemed just impposible like a girl so smart and capable to be so disrespectful and clumsy. The dubious thing was why she was assigned in his division.

It was not common for a person who has hight healing skills as her to join his division or any other division who has nothing to do with healing.

Certainly, the division number 4 would not be rejected her and even if her results would have been disastrous they would have accepted her. That division simply has never enough members.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind about how the teen landed in his life, but he almost instantly banished it not wanting to think about the existence of such possibilities.

He heard another set of knockings on the door. Ichigo was thinking it he's going to respond or not. Perhaps the girl finally came to her senses and she was planning to apologize to him sincerely, but those thoughts disappeared when he heard the voice behind the door.

"Can I come in ?"

"Of course, Kira. You're just the man I wanted to speak."

The lieutenant took his courage to enter in the room but he remained speechless when he saw the disaster.

"What are you doing? Are you not going to enter? Or are you going to stay there and try to kill me with your gaze? I should to warn you that I survived quite well at lately attempts to be killed so you have to do you best. " The captain took on the table another bottle of sake and two shots.

"Come on, Kira, sit down. Take care at the shards. My last wish is to have you bleeding." the orange haired boy said using sadistic-amused tone. The lieutenant decided to move on the seat before him fearing look in his eyes. Ichigo has never seemed more eager to kill someone, even when Kempachi visited him daily to fight him till exhaustion.

"What did happen ?" The blond asked ignoring Ichigo's invitation to drink with him.

"2 words: Inoue Orihime." he said then he drank the entire shot and he continued. "It seems that she thought to bring me lunch. I ignored my initial idea to disappear as far I could from her and Ieven even tasted her food despite it was looking very suspicious. And do you know what?" Kira has not answered anything he was just looking at him carefully. "It looks like someone was not informed that I hate wasabi and got an extra wasabi in everything, even in tea. Who the hell puts wasabi in your tea?" Kira did not respond, but that did not stop him to complete his monologue. "So I drank a whole bottle of sake to forget thet horrible taste. But did everything finish here? No. She was worried about me and she wanted to check my temperature, but all she managed was to stick her breasts on my face. So I could not restained my nerves. I yelled her and I told her to leave. And since then I have heard nothing from her. Maybe I'm lucky and she wil get lost or she will hate me so much that she will not to my face ever again. What? " the captain asked in the moment when he saw a grin on his lieutenant's face.

"It seems like all was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yes, I said to her that her special food should be kept for special occasions and when she heard how busy you are she probably thought that it will cheer you up. But now I suppose that this does not matter because you've hurt her feelings and you probably threatened her life making her to exit the door faster than anyone you had ever seen. "

"If you try to make me feel guilty you should know it does not work. By the way your punishment is to clean all toilets all this week. I know it's a dirty job, but you almost deserve it because contributed at the attempt to kill me."

"Capitan Kurosaki sometimes you can be so stubborn." Kira said abstaining to not roll his eyes.

"It's still a blessing and a curse." Ichigo said leaving his head on the table and staring at the bottle's content. If it was not Kira probably probably he would have maintained his respectable attitude or he would excuse himself to go to a more private time to calm himself. The blame started to be felt when he remembered the look on her face. The griese color of the liquid reminded him of her gaze.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" Captain said revealing his thoughts.

"I'd say yes, apparently she went through a lot and you were not so nice with her. Perhaps you'd better hurry to find her until something bad will happen. I read in her file just yesterday and when she's sad can become really depressed."

The picture of a depressive Orihime wanting to end her existence made him to mobilize himseld and to leave office in next second without having to take a last look at his lieutenant.

Kira seeing that he was left alone he took a shot of sake congratulating himself because him was able to straighten the situation again.

Meanwhile Orihime was already from several hours in a bar. Apparently she was waking just by herself lost in her thoughts when she found Rangiku. The older woman offered to help to escape from her worries. And indeed she did.

After 5 shots of tequila and a half bottle of sake Orihime was not sure of where she is or why is she here. Ichigo apparently had been completely erased from her mind.

Now she was in the company of a man. If she remembered well his name is Hisagi. He was a old acquaintance and a old friend of Rangiku's. The man promised her that he would lead Orihime back at her's Division lead if she would drank too much again. And if fact she did. After an hour Rangiku felt asleep murmuring something about a certain Gin, and the situation came back to the present.

After the 9th shot Orihime felt like her body is heated and he took Hisagi on the dance floor. The dance floor was still only in her imagination, and the man did not want to shatter her dreams so he decided to obey to her wishes.

Orihime danced like she it's not going to exist another tomorrow. Her movements became increasingly more provocative drawing attention of all the men in the room. Hisagi saw how their gazes became increasingly wilder so he pulled her toward the exit.

"Hisagi-kun, what did happen? Why did you stop? Why are we outside? Let's come back inside. I still have not shown to you my super duper special move."

"I think you've danced enough for tonight." Hisagi said and he was continuing to move away from the bar.

"Come on, Hisagi-kun ... Just another little dance and then .." Orihime has swallowed her words when she heard another man's voice.

"Oh, Hisagi-kun, Come Hisagi-kun, just another dance Hisagi-kun" A man trying to imitate her voice. It was too dark for them to realize the identity of the persons approaching them, but judging by the signs of division they were part of Division number 11. Those members were willing any time to cause scandal, and it seems that this time they had found the perfect scenario .

"Why do not you come with us, beautiful and leave him this goofy? I'll order to you some more shots to keep yourself in shape. It will be a sin to run out of energy so quickly. " The man pulled her in his arms making the distance between them to be almost nonexistent. Hisagi had enough of this stupid behavior so he dragged her using her free arm arm and making her to fall into his arms. The black haired boy wrapped a hand around her waist and the another around the handle or zampakutou.

"If you touch her one time it will be the last time when you will use that hand. Kazeshini is quite bloodthirsty and sometimes I can not control it so I can not guarantee that you will not be chopped so hard up that your family members will not recognize you. " Hisagi maintained his firm and serious position. The lama of his zampakutou was brighting moonlight emanating its desire to kill any living thing what's in its direction the greatest bloody and painful manner possible.

The strangers began to tremble with fear, but the one with big mouth was still mentaining his position. But that was not for too long because he felt a captain's reyatsu he retired faster than he came. Seeing the threat ended Hisagi released Orihime after what he moved back his zampakuto at his waist.

Some steps are being herd in their direction and in the next second Ichigo was before the orange haired girl.

"Inoue are you okay?" he asked worried ignoring the presence of the other man.

"It's none of your business." she said, turned herself to Hisagi as cold as she could be. "Let's go Hisagi-kun." Ichigo became angrier hearing her words. The captain seated himself between them blocking her passage.

"I never said to you that you're free to go. What makes you to be so confident to undermine my authority, the authority of your supervisor in front of another person," he said with an irritated tone.

"You're my superior? You must to be joking. You had already fired me, you've threatened to kill me and from what I recall you have not apologized for that, you have never said that you're sorry. And now you come out of nowhere to kill my fun. And I am the one who undermine you? Who do you think you are? You can not play with my life as you want. "

Orihime's words stopped when she felt some strong arms lifting her and soon she was on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Hisagi because you took care of her and I'm sorry if she caused problems to you."

"Mhm .. So you can apologize to Hisagi-kun but to me hkiffjjgf" Ichigo put a hand on her mouth to avoid further interruptions.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting of lieutenants and captains. See you later." Ichigo fast-stepped away from him.

"What did happen ?" Hisagi asked aloud unwanting.

"It looks like that man just stole your woman." The zampakutoul responds amused that it couldto bother his owner. Hisagi remained in the same place another few minutes reflecting on the meaning of the zampakutou's words.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Orihime were already in the halfway to their division when the girl bit his hand causing him to lose his balance and they both landed on the still warm sand still warm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he sait nervously scratching his neck.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who owes me at least some explanation. Why did you come after me? You have already clarified how useless I am, don't you? Why are you here, Ichigo?" she moving away from him to see better his gestures in the moonlight.

Apparently Ichigo seemed to feel bad. His hair was more carelessly arranged than usual and she could feel from her place the smell of the alcohol that he's exuding.

Another thing strange was his position. He was sitting on his ass resting his head and hands on his knees. His eyes were the single thing that it could to be seen giving him a sad posture like dog begging for forgiveness.

Orihime made to herself a mental note not to accept his excuses no matter how sincere they will be. Watching him so thoughtful and somewhat less stiff around her made her heart to beat stronger for a few seconds.

The orange haired girl winced when she felt the new sensation. The wind began to blow stronger lowering the temperature with a few degrees.

Orihime twisted her arms around her body to maintain her temperature constant. Shee was not sure if it was always so cold or it's cold or just because she was no longer feeling his heat.

She closed her eyes trying to relax herself, but his spiritual energy was everywhere interrupting her attempt of concentration.

Then she felt a warm material on her shoulders and then on her whole body. Orihime opened her eyes to see the mysterious source of heat. She was surprised to see that Ichigo's Haori was now on her body.

When the girl returned back to reality Ichigo has resumed again his superiority position and he smirked, telling her that it's time for them to go home.

The captain was surprised to see her eyes shining for a moment and it made him to see the redness in her cheeks. She was trying to hide her face in the Haori's collar.

After several long minutes of silence Orihime began to move faster her eyelasher making the gray color of her eyes to become downright mesmerizing.

Her little steps began to move from him and he siply followed her. It was a quiet road. None of them did say something. It seems like magic night's magic touch them because the next moment they arrived they went directly in their own's and they felt asleep thinking about their day.


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime woke up quite late in the morning because of a severe abdominal pain. The things that happened last night, and her sight was blurred but in spite of it she managed to get to the toilet.

After she felt better she walked to the sink to rinse her face. The water was cold and in a strange way it succeeded to calm her, though she still could not remember why she was in this state. She sighed, and then she went back into her bedroom. The girl was astonished when she looked at the clock.

It had been over two hours since she had to take care of her tasks. Why Kira did not wake her or anyone else? She has not received any response to her thoughts, only a bigger headache.

She took off her shinnigami uniform, then she replaced it with a new one. The next thing she wanted to do was and to brush her hair, but she stopped when she saw in the mirror it was none other besides Rangiku who was arranging her uniform to her display better her forms.

"Rangiku" Orihime said then she covered her mouth thinking that it would not be very polite to interrupt her new friend.

The woman turned her gaze in her direction then she remained stunned a few seconds and in the next second she was running to embrace the young girl which made the both to fall on the floor. The young blushed when the woman breasts almost suffocated her.

"Rangiku, why are you here?" The girl asked when she managed to escape from the embrace of her friend. The woman rose herself then she crossed her hands trying to seem angry.

"It's so wrong that I wanted to check if my new friend is okay?" The woman seemed to ignore the fact that her words did not bring anything but wonder on the young face, so she continued her monologue. "I felt pretty bad because I left you in Hisagi's company last night. I did not want to drink so much, but I never knew Ikaku is soo good at poker. Next time when I will see him I will... "but the woman monologue was interrupted by the innocent words of the young.

"Hisagi?" The woman's gaze moved back on Orihime and she could not believe that young forgot Hisagi's name. Well he's not him who knows what casanova, but still ... Maybe something happened that she could not remember anything?

"Don't you remember?"

"Um ... Um ..." Orihime tried to weigh her words. Behind the question Rangiku seem to hide her curiosity about last night's events. Orihime would like to know what happened too, but everything was so blurry that she could not tell her even if she had wanted. Should she lie or tell her the truth ? 'Come on, little blue man, now it's your moment. Invent an excuse please. I really do not know what to do. Little blue man? 'her mental conversation was interrupted by Rangiku's scream

The girl has turned her gaze in the direction of the sound and she saw that the woman was holding in her hands Ichigo's haori. 'From where did she get it?' she asked herself while she saw that Rangiku was addressing her somewhat like a perverse smile.

"Orihime, I thought you were not ever be capable of that. And especially with Ichigo. How did you do that? I thought that he is not interested in any girl since he broke up with..."

"... Ehhhh" The shocked scream of the young interrupted the woman and made her to chuckle.

"Orihime-chan, you have nothing to worry about." she said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Sex is important in a woman's life, and especially with a young man so attractive as Ichigo I could not say that I would not have done the ..."

"No, no. You got it all wrong." The girl said before the woman could say more things. Perhaps she connot remember what happened, but still it would not have come to this. I mean at least she would not have done that, and Ichigo ... well he hates her, but that does not explain why is his Haori in her room. So many questions and still no answer. Her heart began to pound faster and she almost felt, but Rangiku caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Orihime, calm down. If you do not want to tell me I understand. I will not push you. You will tell me when you will be ready, right?" The woman said then she winked. Orihime sighed. The woman will certainly not believe her that between her and Ichigo has not happened that thing so she had not any choices than to nod at her question. The woman embraced her short satisfied with her answer then she headed out the door and she came with a few buckets of paint.

Orihime looked surprised at the enormous amount of paint that never ceases to appear in her room. After the last bucket was brought Rangiku sat herself on the bed exhausted from the amount of work.

"I actually came here to help me with a problem. Our Division has recently been under renovation, but we bought too much paint. Taichou was so nervous that I did not help with the renovations so he gave me the mission to get rid of this paint, but I did not know exactly what to do. I mean it would be a shame for anyone to not enjoy this. Then I remembered you and that's Ichigo's division has not been renovated probably from the beginning and especially with your new status probably he's going to allow you to make some changes. What do you say? Is not it a good idee? "

"Um .. Um ... I do not know what to ..."

"Perfect." The woman said stopping her before she could finish her answer. "Let's get to work. The sooner we start the sooner we will finish." Rangiku caught Orihime's hand and then she pulled her out of the room. There will be some long hours for the young shinigami.

After several hours Ichigo and Kira were on their way to their division. Ichigo was pretty crumpled after the discussion with The Commander Captain. Although Isshin was his father it seemed like he really cared about that goddamn Haori, and when Ichigo said that he lost it apparently between the two started a battle who was stopped before it could become too bloody because Kira's and Isshin's lieutenant, Ishida's intervention.

The atmosphere between the captain and the lieutenant of the division number 3 was quite tense. Ichigo was nevous on Kira that he had stopped him before he coud show to his old man who's the boss. Kira even gave him a lecture about what image should have a captain.

Kira tried to start a conversation a few steps before they could reach to their division.

"Is your neck better?" he said looking at the ugly scratch on his neck.

"It had never ever been better." The captain answered grumpy covering his hurt zone. Kira sighed and then they entered on the gate. Kira was with two steps further back for his own safety.

When Ichigo arrived in the garden he was welcomed with a bucket of paint in his head. Instantly he started to swear and he tried to try to pull that terrible object. When he succeded his face was red, and the rest of his body was yellow. The lieutenant tried hard to help himself to not giggle and the captain was looking at the surrondings to find the person responsible for this incident.

When he realized that there was no person around, he looked up and he noticed how on his division was hung no another than Orihime and Rangiku was lifting her to prevent her from falling.

Eventually Orihime was safe, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Orihime now it's time for us to go. If lchigo will catch us then .."

"Then what? And it's captain Kurosaki's for you!" The two startled hearing his voice. He seemed really upset, he seemed like he wanted to kill them any time sonner, but yet he looked funny full of paint. Orihime bit her lip to help herself not to smile and Rangiku just followed her example.

Ichigo was furious. He had never seen so much incompetence in his life. Perhaps now he looks like a loser, and it seems like they will not apology to him. As the seconds were trickling, the situation remained unchanged so the captain was decided to put them to respect.

Before Ichigo would put into practice his murderous thoughts he heard between her lips the most desired words.

"I am sorry." Her voice was so frail, and her eyes were covered in tears. She looked like the previous day when she wanted to cheer him making him a special lunch. Maybe now she had a good reason, and he did not even listened to her. He had simply jumped to conclusions, unletting her to explain her reasons.

"Tsh ... Never mind. You will tell me everything later. Now what's really interest me is how can I remove this paint." he said maintaining his position.

"Um ..." she murmured trying to order her thoughts ... "Mayonnaise." she said showing a satisfied smile.

"Mayonnaise?" Ichigo repeated horrified thinking that she wants to make another experiment on him.

"Yes." The young says with the same happy attitude. "I know it may seem strange. I mean who would have thought of mayonnaise. If you had asked me personally I would have said wasabi or red bean paste but ..." Ichigo gulped when he remembered the taste of the lunch prepared by her. "That's a method what my brother taught me. So it will work 100%. I promise." She said wipping the remains of her tears.

Ichigo stood a few moments to think. Certainly he would not want to continue the rest of its existence as the strange yellow Seireitrei's captain, yet he does not want to be a guinea pig. He eventually decided, hoping secretly to himself to not regret his decision.

"OK, I will try."


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime and Ichigo were now in his room. Kira and Rangiku had managed somehow to slip giving them some privacy. The teenager felt stupid and she was trying to calm her heartbeats. It was the first time when she was in a boy's room and she was always thought that the circumstances in which she get in will be different ... but now it's not time to give back.

Ichigo took a few clothes from his closet then he headed to the bathroom, closing the door loudly. Seeing that his behavior did not change it reassured her a little. Having a little time alone she decided to think about what happened, so she sat on the bed for a few seconds. The orange haired girl was astonished when she realized that Ichigo was less hard on her than usual.

I mean he was more annoyed of trivial things and they finished much worse, and now he only said to her "Nothing. You will tell me everything later.". Besides it added that Ichigo even accepted her help, plus the previous night is still a mystery.

Orihime felt that she need to take a little break from this tangled situation, but she felt a cold jar thrown in her lap. The adolescence shoke her head then she looked in the direction from which the mysterious source of her disorder came.

Her cheeks turned red when she saw an almost naked Ichigo (with only his boxers on), covered predominantly with paint and with a towel around his neck. When the boy saw that the girl's attention was directed toward himself he sighed wiping his hair.

"Tsh…It seems like this paint ... It's pretty persistent. I hope your trick will take effect."

"Um ... Yeah. I will not disappoint you." she said walking her fingers on the edges of the jar that it had been offered to her. Ichigo startled a few seconds, finding strange that the girl was much quieter than usual, but he decided to ignore it. He will improve nothing if he will be skeptical of every gesture of hers.

Ichigo sat down next to her, his back a few inches from her body. Orihime breathed deep, then she started her work. She had carefully loosen the lid, then she sank her fingers into the jar content after which she began to massage his skin.

Ichigo winced initial feeling her touch what it made her little to worry, but she continued when he said nothing and when his muscles were more relaxed. The captain felt tense because of the fact that they were so close. It was not like he had feelings for her, only so much time has passed since anyone has touched him in this way that he forgot how it feels.

Her hands fit so well on his skin and he could swear that she was born to be his. He ignored some indecent thoughts what passed through his mind when the mayonnaise's smell made its presence felt.

There was nothing special about what was happening between them now. It was only due to the fact that she is a clumsy person and she wanted to repair her mistakes. Whatever will happen he will remain the division's captain, and she will remain a simply subordinate, so that she should not have any impact on him, right? At least that was what Ichigo thought ...

When her hands stopped suddenly he began to feel himself strange. He could feel her body shaking like something was bothering her, but what exactly? The boy opened his mouth in an attempt to ask her about what she was worried about, but he closed it instantly when her words were made audible.

"I'm really sorry ..." is all what she said after what she disappeared on the door. The boy wanted to turn himself and to stop her, but he was aware that it was not good to do that. Right now he wasn't behaving as usual and probably to have a discussion with her is the last thing he would have wanted.

The girl ignored the insistent gazes of the other members of the division who probably saw her leaving from Ichigo's room so fast, but she gave to them no importance. She was so puzzled that the peace was the only thing that she needed.

She arrived in her room, then she closed the door leaning against its frame. She stucked her knees to her chest and she sank her face in her uniform leaving her tears to assuage her worries. It was so strange that she felt good around Ichigo a few minutes ago and especially she was happy when she saw the smile on his face. Although it was for a few seconds her heart was still pounding faster. He seemed so gentle, a side that she has never seen before and what was causing her so many unknown feelings. She spent the rest of her night trying to understand what was happening to her.

The morning came faster than she would have expected. She erased the traces of her suffering, after which she folded Ichigo's Haori in a bag. If she reached any conclusion that it was that she need to stay as far away from him as possible, in order to make such moments to not happen ever again. Orihime pretended to be in a good mood as usual when Kira knocked on the door ready to begin his duties with her. The adolescence denied that something bad happened between her and Ichigo and she tried to ignore lieutenant's insinuations.

While they were in the yard in order to stretch some of division's linens the orange hair girl felt Ichigo's spiritual energy somewhere closer to her, so she excused herself and she headed in his direction.

The lieutenant felt like something strange was happening. The captain was pretty upset last night, and that fact that the girl isn't in a good mood as usual encouraged his suspicions. Kira sighed thinking at the fact that Ichigo maybe succeed to hurt Orihime's feelings again.

Ichigo and Ikkaku were walking in the division's garden discussing about the possibility war what will come. Ikkaku did not miss any opportunity to joke about the fact that Ichigo still smelled of mayonnaise or that his hair was lighter than usual.

"Ikkaku if you will continue to make comments about me I swear I'll slice you into pieces."

"Some very brave words from a captain who smells like my lunch. I wonder what will Isshin think when he will see that his beloved son was turned into a sandwich speaker." he said smiling devilishly.

Ichigo's face turned red. He did not need anyone to tell him about his condition. Therefore he must be thankful to Orihime for her strange idea what really worked, but also nothing of all this would have happened if she will not have appeared in his life.

He didn't succeed at all to sleep last night, being unable to ignore the compatibility between their bodies. Ikkaku was talking only shits what managed the orange haired captain to be more annoyed and to make Ikkaku the target of his worries. The Division 3's captain pulled the sword from his waist and he was about was to stick it to Ikkaku's chest when Orihime made her appearance.

It is true that he managed to avoid her in the last minute, but her uniform became much more ... Well ... much more ,airy'. Zangetsu has managed to cut it into 2 pieces revealing her pink underwear. It is true that it was an admirable view for every male person.

Ichigo remained in the same position some seconds surprised by the beauty of her body, but he came back to reality when he felt a piece of fabric glued to his abdomen. It was his Haori's and it was somewhat wet. Ichigo took the piece of material in his hand while he was watching how the girl was moving far away from him.

Kira watched the scene at some distance away and he remained somewhat shocked. It seems that the girl's luck is beyond measure. The lieutenant turned his gaze on the person next to him when he heard his laugh.

"Oh ... I never thought that Ichigo will be able to do something like that. Anyway he seems quite changed. It feels like he's lively lately. Do not you think?"

"Yes ..." The man beat Kira on his back when he tried to lean his head down.

"Cheer up, Kira. Everything will be OK. Follow Ichigo as you did until now and report to me as usual. It seems like I was right when I 'helped' her to reach this division, right? "


	6. Chapter 6

'It seems that the day of examination has finally arrived. What a headache. When everything had finally seemed to have returned to normal... But leaving that aside why is my old man here? That's none of his responsibilities. What did he planned this time? 'Ichigo thought while he was examining Isshin who was grinning satisfied.

The captain commandant beat his son friendly on shoulder then he started to laugh when he saw that his son seemed to have doubts about his presence.

"Ichigo ... What's with that gaze? You look like you're about to kill someone ... Cheer up. You'll scare your subordinates if you plan to keep your attitude like this. Look, if you have problem with girls let your daddy to give you some tips. First of all you have to ... "Ichigo moved his hand from him interrupting Isshin's speech.

"I do not need your advice and the less your care. What is the real reason why are you here? "

"Oh ... Ichigo you have really hurt me. I have no reason to be here. I just wanted to see my son. What's wrong with that? " The man said trying to simulate that his son's words have hurt him. Ichigo sighed then he clinched his fists in an attempt to calm himself.

He was aware that he will fail to receive any answer from his father as long as he's behaving in this way. Maybe he has already 116 years, but he still cannot understand the intentions of the old man. Kira did not seem at all affected by the old man's apparition.

He's simply continuing his duties as nothing would have happened. Perhaps he should follow his example. Ichigo decided to ignore his father and to continue his duties as a captain.

Kira invited the first candidate for examination seeing that the situation became calmer, giving the start of a long tired day. Although the division has only 30 new members that does not mean that things will go easier.

Each candidate had to be subjected to 4 tasks: intelligence, dexterity, strength and kidou. Each task was dotted with a score from 0 to 25 and the division position was to be named later after the results.

Kira was the one who was busy organizing the tasks, as every year so Ichigo has no doubt that the organization was impeccable, but something in his mind troubled him, but he was still unable to figure out what could be the thing.

With each candidate examined Ichigo began to doubt that his division will be able to get among to the strongest 3. It was just impossible. The candidates were simply not able to achieve a satisfactory score on each task.

If they behave like this when they have the task already announced how will they be on the battlefield? Ichigo thought that maybe it's time for him to resign after seeing that he has no hope.

His thoughts were shattered by hearing a horrible voice, after his taste.

"Orihime, give it your best, ok? Oh, God I hope I'm in time. Uh ... But where's Orihime? "Rangiku said while she was trying to breathe normal.

Ichigo's body was now surrounded by a reddish aura somewhat demonic. Kira became restless, aware that it will probably be impossible to stop Ichigo this time.

Ichigo is always more difficult on days like this and Rangiku should be aware of that. Isshin remained expressionless, but in spite of that he was prepared to use force to calm his temperamental son. When Ichigo's hand reached the handle of his zampakutou the atmosphere became even tenser.

Probably every member of Seireitrei's heard stories about the power of the young captain of the division number 3 and about the enormous damages that he had caused only by himself. The rumors say that his power is equal to that of a god, something what probably no one want to confirm it.

In the next second the bureau was crushed, and Ichigo was moving with slow steps in the direction of his victim. His spiritual energy was simply overwhelming. His steps were making craters in the ground. Isshin was about start a battle with his son when rush footsteps are heard, then a voice like bells chime changed the atmosphere.

"Santen Kesshun"

Orihime has appeared trying hard to calm her breathing and her emotions. There were several candidates until her turn which made her to decide to make a short walk through the garden to calm her emotions down.

But the teenager was turned back when she felt Ichigo's monstrous spiritual energy. In the last days Kira allowed her to neglect her attributes of shinnigami to train herself for the examination. That made her to hope to make a good impression, but now all was all in vain.

To oppose and to stop your captain's decision was something unforgiven. But she was not going to simply stand and watch as her friend or her comrades were going to be injured.

When she uttered the two words a golden triangle shield formed and it managed to separate Ichigo from the rest. Despite its success it was hard to maintain it stable because of the monstrous spiritual energy of the young captain.

When his sword hit her shield Ichigo felt around him an enjoyable spiritual energy that made him to calm down and to return to normal. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Ichigo was back to normal.

Orihime's shield began to disperse slowly making the barrier that separates them to be nonexistent. All members of the division, as Rangiku and Isshin watched very carefully the reactions of the two.

Ichigo seemed still annoyed and his gaze was rough. The adolescence was ready to receive her punishment, but she was surprised when it did not exist. Ichigo simply went back to his place as nothing had happened.

The captain of the division number 3 seemed to ignore the worried eyes of his lieutenant. After a moment of silence, he finally decided to say something finally breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Kira Tsh ... How much are you going to wait? Call the next candidate. I really do not want this examination to last even more than it already did. "

"I understood. Kisho Inuzai you're next. " The lieutenant said smiling relieved.

"Yes, sir." The following candidate was presented and further examinations proceeded normally.

Orihime was still shaking. She was not accustomed to things like this and she will probably never be.

"That was amazing. I never expected to be able to do something like this. What other skills do you have? Do not tell me, I will guess. Hm ... can you somehow see the future? Do you know what is Gin doing right now? I mean, seriously ... we've been friends for so long and I still have this strange feeling that he hides something from me. Maybe he found someone else? If he did I will kill him. "The woman said displaying a menacing expression. The young woman was trying to twitch her to make her aware that her words might worsen her condition again.

"Rangiku-chan, I cannot do something like that so please be quiet. Captain Kurosaki is not used to be so indulgent. "

"Oh, if you want so. Ichigo, Ichigo always Ichigo. He really knows how to kill my fun. I have an ideea. What would you say if at the end of this you will go out with me and Hisagi to celebrate? I will treat you tonight. "She said confidently.

"Rangiku-chan, take it easy, please. I did not give the tasks yet, plus I'm not so sure if I'll manage to do well. I probably managed the captain to get angry pretty hard on me again. "She said with a sad voice. The woman seeing her behavior she smiled and she decided to ruffle her hair.

"I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about. If you manage to do now what you did before I'm sure that you will do just fine. I think Kira should take care of his position. You never know when you will overtake it, right? "She said winking.

"Rangiku-chan, Kira-san is an amazing person and I'm sure that he's very powerful. I do not think I will be ever able to get him. "

"Hey, Hey. What's with this sad face? Cheer yourself. Now it's your moment. Good luck, Orihime. "And she pushed Orihime in the middle of the examination's space.

The girl's cheeks turned red immediately when she felt that everyone gazes were on her. With so much attention she will be unable to focus. She wondered how did she rescue Rangiku few moments ago. And besides that Ichigo was there and he will probably tax her for her every mistake.

"Are you okay?" Kira's worried voice made her escape from the prison of her thoughts. The girl shook her head quickly in the affirmative sign making him to calm down. "Well then. Your first task will begin. Good luck."

Kira was preparing to read the question on the note, but he heard Isshin coughing what made him to turn his gaze in his direction. It looks like the old man was smiling pervert, which made Kira to realize that he was serious about the las night plan. The lieutenant could only feel sorry for his captain.

"Captain Kurosaki could you read the note in my place? I'm not feeling too good and I do not want my state to somehow influence the task. "Ichigo looked surprised at his lieutenant and somewhat worried. He felt guilty thinking that his violent exit from earlier could cause this.

"Of course, Kira. Thanks for your good work. I'll take it over from here. "And the lieutenant handed him the note after which he made a bow. The captain opened it and without hesitation he read it aloud.

"Orihime Inoue, do want to go out on a date with me?" All the room was silent, and the teenager blushed. Ichigo was ashamed. The only person capable of a joke like this was his father. Isshin was trying to sit expressionless, but he could not help himself to not smile. He had never thought that he could fool Ichigo so easily.

"Old man, you're a dead man." The captain of the division number 3 whispered keeping his calm attitude. Then he tore the unlucky note in tiny pieces after which he took another note. He cought short to be able to continue the development of the task.

"It seems like my old man still likes to joke. Now the real question is: Orihime Inoue do you want to be my girlfriend? "This time Isshin broke out in laughter and the crowd made a noise of amazement. Kira put his head on his lap in order to not see his captain's expression.

This time Ichigo blushed raising the note in his hand nervously. Seeing that his father has no intention to stop laughing, the orange haired boy shoved the piece of paper in his mouth causing him to drown.

"You should learn once and for all that I don't like your stupid jokes. I told so many times to not enter in my life. Tsh ... I do not even want to see the rest of the notes. Probably you've filled all with your stupidity. Sorry, Inoue. Inoue? "The captain looked surprised seeing the girl's face. It was redder than he had ever seen it in his life and it was more likely that she had forgotten how to breathe.

After few seconds her skin's color returned to normal and she managed to recover herself. There is no word to describe how ashamed she's feeling. She just wish everything to be over without any unfortunate incidents.

"The first task will be canceled. For the second task you will have to fight against Kira in a fight with wooden swords. The fight will end when one of you will be disarmed. Kira do you feel any better now? "Ichigo watched as his lieutenant seemed to be unable to get up. It may be that his condition has been worsened so badly? Before Ichigo could say something Isshin raised himself and he took off his Haori.

"Do not worry Ichigo. I'll take it from here. I hope that you don't think that I will take you easier just because you're a girl. I'll show from what it is made a real Kurosaki. " The Captain commander said with a serious expression. Ichigo did not know what to do. The fact that he's the division captain did not allow him to get in such a fight because the others will think that it's favoritism.

He hoped that maybe for this time his old man is serious. Maybe he wants to wash his sins. It seems that he has not any better choice rather than to accept his help. Inoue turned her gaze in Ichigo's direction not knowing how to respond to such a challenge. Seeing that Ichigo nodded she took a wooden sword then she placed herself in a fight position.

Isshin seemed to do the same. Orihime tried to hide the fact that she was intimidated by her opponent. She inhaled deeply, then she expected Ichigo's signal.

"The confrontation began." He said without much detail.

The captain commander headed in her direction with an astonishing speed. Orihime rose her sword to counter the attack, but she was so scared that she closed hers eyes. When she opened them Isshin was on the floor with the sword beside him holding his hands on his abdomen.

"They ... Arch ... That really hurt. I did not expect you to be such a good fighter. "He said while he was crouching trying to imitate that he was in pain.

"Dad, please stop ... There's no way for you to get down to the ground with such a blow." Ichigo said hiding his face not wanting to be a part of his father's show anymore.

"Are you kidding? You did not see how she was moving? And especially how fast did she hit me? She's definitely a pro !. "he said smiling confident, then he took her in his arms. "You're as good as I wanted to be my daughter in law. For my side you have my all blessings. I hope to make Ichigo happy and to give me many grandchildren. Ichigo, you know that I'm not going to forgive you if ... "but Isshin's voice disappeared when he saw his son lying on his lap besides his lieutenant.

"Kira, do you think we will succeed to survive today?"

"I doubt, captain Kurosaki, I doubt."


End file.
